


the plaza {larry au}

by flowerlover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover/pseuds/flowerlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 rich boys end up staying the same 5 star hotel on the upper east side of new york city for a week {short story}</p>
            </blockquote>





	the plaza {larry au}

the hotel: [http://www.expedia.com/New-York-Hotels-Trump-Soho-New-York.h2891827.Hotel-Information?chkin=10%2F03%2F2014&chkout=10%2F06%2F2014](http://www.expedia.com/New-York-Hotels-Trump-Soho-New-York.h2891827.Hotel-Information?chkin=10%2F03%2F2014&chkout=10%2F06%2F2014)

[louis]

i pulled opened up the limo door and stepped out, people stared like i was some famous superstar or something. the short whimpy porter opened my trunk and lifted my heavy suitcase out of the back. he looked like he was struggling. "i got it." i said and he insisted that _he_ carried the luggage. i sighed and watched him lift the luggage on the top of the suitcase carrier. "thank you sir." i nodded i walked into the big fancy lobby and checked into my room. "mr. tomlinson." the man at the counter said suspiciously "thats me." i clenched my jaw and he shook his head and gave me my room card. the 45th floor, room 102. 

[harry]

i stood in line next to an attractive man with light brown slicked up hair that looked like he ran a business. i am so weird. i feel like every attractive guy i spot will turn out gay. "mr. styles." the counter man said grabbing my attention away from the man. "heres your key." he handed me a card. and i headed back to my mates. the 45th floor, room 103.

.....


End file.
